Hissies and Howlers
by Reigning Fyre
Summary: Describe to me what our differences are. So close, and yet so far apart....


Wow, not a fic like this have I ever read, so I decided to try it out! HOORAY!

* * *

_**Hissies and Howlers**_

_**

* * *

**_

Grinning happily, the young woman smiled glowingly into the crying bundle that was currently filling her arms. She looked down to her slightly older son, and nodded her accent that he could come forward. The obviously blonde male child blinked widely and stepped forward as if waiting for the world to break. She grinned softly again and nodded in acceptance.

Her others on was only 16 months older than this one. He was so hard and unforgiving even at this young and tender age. Although, he had turned into a melting little child in the presence of this soft and tender newborn. The new joy was named Alphonse while the older blonde's name was Edward. Both were the woman's sons, and her name was Trisha. Their family name was Elric and was topped off by a father that had been taken by a war and hadn't returned in many months.

They hardly thought of him now, but he would return out of the blue every now and then to give presents of all sorts, colours, and sizes. He would bribe the small blonde one with tickling kisses and large toys. Edward never really liked his father.

"Mama?" Edward wondered as he crawled up to her side on the bed. The newborn was only two or three days old and he already had a tawny crop of hair growing from the soft head. His face was large with tiny pockets of baby fat and the healthy glow of a perfect child.

"Yes Edward?" Trisha responded with a surprised blink. He was never so soft-spoken as now. Always wailing and screaming for better and more. Such a dreamer, but so small to be having such large ambitions.

"Al...Alphonze..." Edward tried to tremble out on uncertain lips. The slight dysfunction to the name left Trisha with a growing feeling of pride in her chest as her heart swelled in joy. She knew that they would love one another without any sort of obstacle in their way.

* * *

"EDWARD! ALPHONSE!" The same woman shrieked out in terror and pain. She tried to gather the small children toward her, crying and wailing. Their house was ablaze, and her youngest was only three years old while the other five. It was terrifying because she couldn't _find_ them!

A group of shadow beings had attacked their house, overturning lamps, books, papers, tables, and so much more! A lamp had caught a curtain, and now their beautiful house was up in flames! Wailing in horror, Trisha tried screaming again but was brutally cut down by a blood thirsty shadow being.

"Take it, and lets GO!" An abrasive voice called out from above Trisha Elric...We shall miss her.

* * *

"'dward...EDWARD!" cried out a lone voice where cheeks were sooty and a hand wiping at watery eyes. The ash and dust was irritating them to the point of where the small boy couldn't see anymore. Hearing a strange snuffling sound, the brunette boy leaned down and started to sob silently. The Shadow Beings would kill him like they'd killed mommy dead.

"They left him." a female's voice came softly, almost purring out its pity.

"Yes...should we take him in?" Another lower female voice came it also wracked with disbelief.

"Yes. He shall become one of us, and never remember this human world." a male voice this time said firmly, but with an undercurrent of sadness and despair. Another left in the dust to rot. This is where the Shadow Beings would help the other.

* * *

"Stop it!" A voice giggles out playfully and rolls over as it was pushed. The young boy of about 11 now was still brightly blonde, but his hair much longer now. His eyes were also a blinding gold now instead of the dull yellow that they were when he was younger. His face has a more angled look, and his ears end in tufts of bright golden fur instead of flesh. It is almost as if he is demon.

Another male comes up behind him, and picks the boy up. Throwing him into the air, Edward squeals in joy as he comes down into the arms of the other like him. The man has the same angled face, and the same sharp eyes only they are a bright blue instead of gold. His hair is a thick and exotic silver from old age while his ears end in tufts of silvery gray. An older specimen, but wonderfully created all the same.

"Edward, you really have to sleep sometime soon. We are going to the Hiss's tomorrow. You want to be ready for the people who killed your mother? Yes?" The man ended in all seriousness squatting down to the other's height. The boy managed to look angry but was still very excited to play.

"Yes, I wanna kills the Hissies, but I wanna plaaaay!" Edward complains first, and holds out the small ball with which he'd been throwing.

"We will play only five more minutes, and then off to the den with you!" The elder agrees happily, and races off at a loping pace to catch up with the younger werewolf.

* * *

"Yes, the Howl's are coming tomorrow. We are prepared for them, but are you Alphonse?" A large female asked a boy of about ten.

"Yes! I'm ready Kila!" Alphonse responded happily and held out his hands to be picked up.

"You want up again? But you just came down!" The exasperated woman stares at the full-of-energy child.

His brunette hair had silvered handsomely in his recent years, and his face had filled in from the chubby baby fat. His eye had softened, and widened taking in the wisdom of the world as the way his new species would His eyes were a cunning silver, and his nails ended in sharp claws as well as his ears ending in small tufts of short fur that was silver with speckled black.

The werecats, and their new snow leopard were prepared for battle.

* * *

"You killed my mother! And you killed my only brother!" Shouted out a wailing werewolf, a golden alpha who had yet to grow. His body was misshapen into the half form between wolf, and human like.

"You have killed my mother and brother as well! Why do you blame me for your sadness when you have also cause my own?" cried out a mourning werecat. The silver King of the jungle had more to grow yet, but was at the same stage of animal and human that the werewolf was at.

Both snarling, and spitting at each other, they stared hatefully towards one another.

Completely opposite, and understandable enemies, they fell upon each other with blood thirst in their strikes. And only at the ages of ten and eleven.

* * *

"Brothers...we are? We are we not the same?" Alphonse asked sadly, and nuzzled at Edward's chin in a way only cat's could communicate understanding and loneliness. To Edward, he was showing commitment and giving of one's self but that would be for when he claimed a mate.

The Hissies, and the Howlers had come to the conclusion. No brother was to fight his own flesh and blood. The Shadow Beings of another race was to be the death of a mother but luckily not a brother. Edward gently mouthed Alphonse's neck in a response to comfort, and licked the area clean.

"I don't know Aru...but I love you all the same you silly Hissie." Edward lovingly hugged his brother, golden tail casually wagging.

"And I love you brother...my silly Howler..." Alphonse's silver tail twitching happily.

_**We shall never be torn apart. **_


End file.
